Les drabble en folie
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: recueil de drabble sur différent thème et différents couples! couples homosexuels mentionnés. faisons un chek de la liste: Scott en string, chek! Kitty pas si sainte que l'on croit, chek! Lance amoureux, chek! Pas nécessairement drôle, parfois un peu gimauve sur les bords.
1. Pétales

Pétale :

Jean Grey avait toujours aimé les pétales de rose, leur odeur, leur douceur et leur couleur.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre pour trouver Scott, installé sur son lit en string léopard avec une rose entre les dents et entouré de dizaines de pétales de rose rouge, jaune, rose et violette elle se dit que finalement…

Les pétales de roses n'avaient vraiment rien d'exceptionnel.

Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de voir une seule fleur en peinture.

Et que Scott avait vraiment de drôles d'idées parfois.

Comme on dit, drôle d'idée mauvaise idée.

Fin


	2. Feuillage

Feuillage :

Au couvert du feuillage, personne ne pourrais les voir qu'il disait.

Ils seraient tranquilles qu'il disait.

Mais Kurt n'avait jamais eut de bonnes idées. Maintenant Kitty s'en rendait compte. Dommage qu'elle l'ait réalisé après qu'Evan les ait surpris entrain de s'embrasser.

Mais par chance, ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait regardé avec un regard réprobateur. À croire qu'ils pensaient tous qu'elle était une sainte.

Ils avaient tord.

C'est ce que se dit Kitty alors que la porte de la chambre de Lance se fermait derrière elle.

Fin


	3. Hamac

Hamac :

Pietro avait un jour dit a Lance qu'il avait besoin de détente.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris!

C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'il regardait le véritable chantier qu'étais devenu le salon de la confrérie.

Six sac de sable, deux palmiers gonflable, un mixer pleins de Margarita, une radio faisant un bruit de vague et un hamac.

Un grand hamac rouge.

Qui tenait d'une façon miraculeuse par on ne sait trop quel moyen.

-Tu viens? Dit le brun

Pietro avait entendu dire que l'amour rendait aveugle,

Mais pas qu'il rendait stupide.


	4. Photo

Photo :

Scott allais massacrer Kurt.

Il ne lui pardonnera jamais.

Comment le bleu avait-t-il osé aller dans sa chambre et prendre l'une des photos de Scott bébé pour la montrer à Jean. Surtout cette photo LÀ.

Imaginez un Scott gazouillant, dégoulinant de bave, nu sur une couverture avec les fesses bien en évidences.

Il avait voulut disparaître sous terre. Si seulement il avait pu!

Jean avait tellement rit!

Et lui bien sûr il avait essayé de reprendre la photo des mains de Kurt mais rien à faire.

Il étais maudit, et Jean ne voudrait jamais de lui!


	5. Pont

Pont :

Wanda avait toujours trouvé que Todd ressemblait aux trolls qu'on trouve sous les ponts dans les contes de fées.

Du genre à ne laisser personne passer sur son pont.

Donc lorsque par une bel après-midi d'été Todd tomba à la renverse pour se retrouver couvert de boue juste à côté d'un petit pont à maugréer sans relâche, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à se relever en étant encore prise avec quelques gloussements.

D'accord, Todd ressemblait à un troll, mais il était son troll à elle.


	6. Chocolat

Chocolat:

Comment une si petite chose pouvait être aussi alléchante? Se demanda Jean.

La jeune fille regarda la petite boule de chocolat disparaître entre les lèvres de l'homme.

Ça devrait être illégal d'être aussi sensuel. Il devrait y avoir des polices de censure pour empêcher qu'il y ait ce genre de chose.

D'un autre côté, si c'était interdit, elle ne pourrait plus en profiter.

Elle gémit intérieurement encore une fois lorsqu'une deuxième chose chocolatée s'enfouit sans gêne dans la bouche de Wolverine.

Jean devrait se sentir gêné de reluquer son professeur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Qui a un jour dit que le chocolat n'était qu'une chose faisant prendre du poids?


	7. Amour fou ou amour Saoûl

-Elle avait de magnifique courbes, toute en grâce et en souplesse. Elle lui donnait l'eau à la bouche. Avait un parfum agréable et un côté pétillant assez surprenant. Il l'aimait, la désirait. Alors tout doucement, il la décapsula et vida son contenu cul sec.

Evan entra dans la pièce après avoir entendu cet étrange monologue. Et il vit Logan installé à la table de la cuisine qui tenait entre ces mains une bouteille de bière. Scott était adossé au mur et regardait Logan avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Murmura Evan à Scott.

-Il Narrâtes son amour, ou il a peut-être trop but. Dit Scott.

-Je pencherai plus pour la deuxième option. Dit Evan.

C'est à ce moment que Logan se leva et commença à chanter.

-Que je t'aime! Que je t'aime! Que je t'aimeee! (1)

Les deux garçons regardèrent Logan prendre une autre bouteille.

Décidément, c'était l'amour fou entre Logan et la bière.

XOXOXO

(1) Johny Hallyday, Que je t'aime.


End file.
